


Law and Order

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Summary: Mark era oltremodo fiero di se stesso.Di solito quando tornava a casa si sfilava le scarpe, lanciava via borsello e cravatta e si liquefaceva sul divano di fronte al notiziario della sera.Spesso e volentieri si addormentava su qualche replica di Celebrity Big Brother ed era Greg, turni permettendo, che lo svegliava e nutriva o lo portava a letto.Questa volta invece aveva resistito alla voce interiore che gli suggeriva di chiamare l'indiano all'angolo o meglio ancora usare Just Eat per evitare qualsiasi ulteriore contatto umano, e si era persino messo a cucinare.Adorava cucinare, si divertiva particolarmente a preparare dolci. Ma non lo faceva spesso perché era anche pigro e stanco, soprattutto dopo il lavoro.Se gli restavano un po' di energie gli piaceva usarle per farsi fare due coccole da Greg.Adesso però Greg era in ritardo, e non si era ancora fatto sentire.Storia scritta per ilBIG BANG 9diLande di Fandom





	Law and Order

**Law and Order**

  
  


Mark era oltremodo fiero di se stesso. 

Di solito quando tornava a casa si sfilava le scarpe, lanciava via borsello e cravatta e si liquefaceva sul divano di fronte al notiziario della sera. 

Spesso e volentieri si addormentava su qualche replica di Celebrity Big Brother ed era Greg, turni permettendo, che lo svegliava e nutriva o lo portava a letto.

Questa volta invece aveva resistito alla voce interiore che gli suggeriva di chiamare l'indiano all'angolo o meglio ancora usare Just Eat per evitare qualsiasi ulteriore contatto umano, e si era persino messo a cucinare.

Adorava cucinare, si divertiva particolarmente a preparare dolci. Ma non lo faceva spesso perché era anche pigro e stanco, soprattutto dopo il lavoro.

Se gli restavano un po' di energie gli piaceva usarle per farsi fare due coccole da Greg.

Adesso però Greg era in ritardo, e non si era ancora fatto sentire. 

Erano sempre in contatto per la maggior parte del giorno, anche solo con gif ridicole riciclate da quelle che gli mandava Will, o con qualche faccina. 

Nessuno dei due era prolisso in quanto a smancerie, anche se a Greg piaceva mandare un bel buongiorno o una buonanotte se gli capitava un turno serale.

"Allora? Cosa c'è in tv stasera?" Gli scrisse Mark,  poi attese la risposta mentre sorvegliava il suo risotto. 

Non era una preparazione proveniente da una busta, nossignore, era un vero risotto e nessun italiano avrebbe trovato qualcosa da ridire, neanche quell'insopportabile presuntuoso di Giovanni, un suo collega del Finance. 

Giovanni era italiano come Mark aveva sangue francese - molto alla lontana - e insisteva di dover sapere tutto dell'Italia, e di essere l’unico depositario di ogni saggezza. 

Balle.

Mark rise tra sè e sè quando vide il familiare "Greg sta scrivendo..." in cima alla finestra di WhatsApp. Greg era notoriamente lento a scrivere, ma aveva il pregio di fare pochi errori.

"Colombo," rispose Greg, dopo cinque minuti di suspense.  

Mark sbuffò. Era bloccato dalle scartoffie, dunque.

Greg era un semplice agente della divisione cittadina. Aveva a che fare con pattuglie, ubriachi rumorosi, qualche lucciola impertinente e un sacco di scartoffie. 

Non era molto  _ glamorous  _ ma Greg non ci vedeva niente di male. 

Non era interessato a essere a capo della Omicidi o chissà che. 

Era il gentile poliziotto di quartiere che aiutava le vecchiette ad attraversare e che si sarebbe arrampicato su un albero per salvare un gattino prima che arrivassero i vigili del fuoco, con i quali il suo dipartimento era in cordiale competizione.

Tuttavia, entrambi adoravano gli show polizieschi e avevano inventato un ridicolo codice basato sui nomi delle serie tv.

"Law and Order: Criminal Intent" poteva essere un furto più grave, un fatto di droga o di prostituzione. "CSI" erano ubriachi che vomitavano ovunque, "Miami Vice” era pattuglia, “Rookie Blue” indicava novellini da gestire, mentre Kingsman voleva dire Alti Papaveri in Visita. 

“Sherlock” stava a implicare grosse, grosse rogne.

Mark rigirò il suo risotto quasi pronto, brontolando un po' tra sè e sè. 

Greg aveva turni seccanti e Mark spesso si tratteneva in ufficio. 

Ci erano abituati, ma il fatto che fosse un'occorrenza normale non cancellava il malumore di Mark. 

Si era pregustato una serata tranquilla a base di risotto, poi magari bicchiere di vino tutti accoccolati sul divano. Via, magari sarebbe riuscito a convincere Greg a non addormentarsi subito e a prestargli qualche attenzione. Non che Greg avesse mai bisogno di persuasione. Dei due era senza dubbio quello con più spontaneità e persino fantasia.

Ma evidentemente questa sera non era il caso e Mark si sarebbe dovuto tenere le sue voglie per sé.

Uffa.

"A che ora e su che canale? "Chiese, sbuffando di nuovo.

"Maratona su BBC1" rispose Greg velocemente. 

Dannazione al cubo, sarebbe rimasto bloccato fino a notte fonda. 

"Perché mai?" Scrisse veloce prima di potersi fermare.

"Kingsman domani mattina. Mi dispiace, bimbo. Ho un turno presto, faccio prima a restare qui."

Mark sospirò, contrariato. Sapeva che non era colpa di Greg ma non riusciva a nascondere il fastidio. 

Era stata una giornata profondamente uggiosa, piena di pioggia e di noia. Mark avrebbe gradito un po' di compagnia. 

Rimestò ancora il risotto, poi lo spense per lasciarlo riposare. 

Era un peccato che Greg non se lo godesse nel momento migliore della preparazione. Certo per il pranzo del giorno dopo sarebbe stato ancora buono ma avrebbe avuto quel sentore di cibo riscaldato, che poteva anche piacere ma non era l'obiettivo di Mark in quel momento.

"Ti posso aiutare?" Gli chiese dopo un po', con la delusione ancora stretta in gola.

"No, tesoro, grazie. Riposati ok? Hai mangiato?"

Suo malgrado Mark sorrise un po'. 

Tipico Greg.

"Non ancora, adesso mangio. Tu?"

"Eh. Ciambelle. Caffè. Ho battuto tutti i record."

Ora, questo non andava bene. Proprio per niente.

Suo fratello Will lo prendeva in giro dicendo che era una casalinga disperata. 

Un po' forse era vero, ma Mark per lo più adorava vivere bene e questo includeva buon cibo, buon sonno, abiti di buona fattura e del buon sesso.

Non gli piaceva rinunciare a nessuna di queste cose se poteva evitarlo.

Mark mise giù il telefono e guardò il risotto. Non aveva più fame e neanche voglia di guardare la TV. 

Era stanco ma il letto gli sarebbe sembrato freddo e grande senza Greg.   
Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di affermare che non era sempre così appiccicoso, ma sarebbe stata una bugia bella e buona. Lo era sempre, solo che di norma aveva qualche possibilità in più di tenere la cosa a bada.   
Guardò fuori dalla finestra, cercando di valutare la pioggia. 

Aveva piovuto a dirotto tutto il giorno e faceva freddo. Gli si erano appena asciugati i piedi e forse non gli sarebbero cadute le dita per il freddo.   
La pioggia si era un attimo assestata su una irritante spolverata di gocce troppo piccole e fastidiose che neanche meritavano il privilegio di un ombrello.   
Mark guardò di nuovo il risotto, poi di nuovo la strada poi pensò "al diavolo" e decise di sorprendere Greg al distretto.

 

\--

 

Al distretto ormai tutti conoscevano Mark. 

Metà dei colleghi storici di Greg era stata ad entrambi i suoi matrimoni (con una netta preferenza per il secondo), mentre l’altra metà si era adattata senza particolari problemi alla faccenda.

All’inizio Mark si era sentito terribilmente a disagio, osservato e persino giudicato. Al distretto abbondava un cameratismo piuttosto volgare tra i diversi agenti che gli faceva accapponare la pelle e storcere il naso. Da qui a diventare altezzoso e scostante ci voleva davvero poco e all’inizio si era reso antipatico ad alcuni dei più anziani.

Per esempio il vecchio Ron, la macchietta del poliziotto panzone e volgare, con un pesante accento scozzese e una sigaretta sempre accesa. Sembrava uscito da un episodio di "Life on Mars" e la parola più gentile che usava per Greg era "mezzo culattone."   
La prima volta che Mark l'aveva sentito gli era quasi scoppiato un embolo, seguito da una sincope quando si era sentito apostrofare "finocchietto".   
Greg aveva dovuto trattenerlo fisicamente per evitare che strangolasse Ron a mani nude.   
Ron si era limitato a ridere di pancia, divertito da morire.   
"Oi, piccoletto, non ti offendere. Questo stronzo lo sa che lo adoro anche se gli piace lo sfilatino part time."

Greg aveva minimizzato. "Fa così con tutti, è un insultatore per le pari opportunità. Se la prende con i nuovi perché sono mezze calzette, con le ragazze perché hanno il ciclo e con tutti i colleghi di colore perché non sono bianchi."   
Mark aveva alzato il mento tutto altezzoso."Non vedo perché dovrei sopportarlo solo perché lo fa con tutti. È una questione di principio.”   
Greg aveva riso tutto contento, con delle pieghette ai lati degli occhi che facevano solo venire voglia di baciarlo con ardore.   
"Perché è una brava persona, ecco perché. Parla parla ma non pensa niente di quello che dice. Fuma come una ciminiera, è una sega con i computer ma come conosce lui il quartiere e la strada, nessuno. Nessuno. Ha visto tutto, ha fatto tutto meno che prendere mazzette, e non si tira mai indietro anche se si lamenta perché gli fanno male i piedi."   
Mark ancora non era convinto del tutto, nonostante quel bel discorso. Ron comunque aveva preso punti ai suoi occhi abbracciandolo stretto al suo matrimonio e augurandogli lunga vita e prosperità. 

Un trekker non poteva essere del tutto malvagio.    
Poi c'era Bertha, una donna con la forma e la pericolosità di una granata senza sicura.   
Bertha era in polizia da quando era appena passato il  Sex Discrimination Act 1975 , che integrava finalmente le forze di polizia femminili con quelle maschili dopo oltre cinquant’anni di divisione forzata. 

Era entrata giovanissima e già incazzata col mondo e aveva ingaggiato una lotta infinita contro le pretese degli uomini.    
Neanche a dirlo, faceva paura a tutti. Fumava e imprecava come un turco, era aggressivamente "signorina" e aveva un odio infinito per le tinte per capelli e i reggiseni.   
Mark aveva paura di pronunciare anzi, di pensare, la parola "butch" di fronte a lei, perché Bertha era capace di estrarre un tirapugni e fargli saltare i denti. Paurissima.    
Persino Ron si manteneva, e si limitava a chiamarla "virago" quando Bertha non sentiva.   
Il partner di Greg, tale Jason, era una persona quasi normale. 

Alto e grosso, era un body builder pieno di tribali con una faccia gentile e una stazza spaventosa. Mark lo trovava divertente, seppure un po' troppo scioccone per i suoi gusti. Ad ogni modo, la sua semplicità era qualcosa di rinfrescante e simpatico.

Mark salutò Jason all’ingresso, seduto tutto svaccato con i piedi sulla scrivania e la sedia pericolosamente inclinata. 

Teneva d’occhio le telecamere a circuito chiuso e si dondolava fischiettando tra sé e sé. 

Jason fece un bel sorriso bianco a Mark e continuò a dondolarsi tranquillo, ignaro del rischio di schiantarsi da un momento all’altro.

“Greg è in ufficio sotto un quintale di carte,” disse Jason, tra un dondolio e l’altro. “Aw, ma gli hai portato la cena?”

Mark ridacchiò, scuotendo un po’ la testa. Jason era come un enorme cane giovane e entusiasta per qualsiasi cosa.

“Se mi lasci andare da lui può darsi che me ne resti anche per te.”

Jason sventolò una mano gigante verso il back office. “Vai vai, non devi mica corrompermi per entrare. Posso sempre ricattarlo in qualche altro modo.”

Mark sbuffò un’altra risata e gli fece un cenno di saluto. “Certo, i veri amici si vedono nel momento dei ricatti.”

Greg era in back office seduto alla scrivania, tra due grosse pile di carte e faldoni. La linea fissa era staccata e c’era una radio che trasmetteva rock in sottofondo. Mark era quasi certo che Greg si fosse sfilato le scarpe sotto la scrivania.

“Ehi, marito,” lo interpellò Mark, piazzandosi davanti alla scrivania con le mani sulle anche. 

_ Marito _ . Era bellissimo, la parola gli rotolava dalle labbra con una facilità che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Aveva un sapore liscio e rotondo e persino caldo, come una caramella natalizia alla cannella. Era sicura e avvolgente come un plaid di pile nuovo di zecca e tutto rigonfio. 

Greg alzò lo sguardo di scatto, sussultando per il  _ crack _ del suo collo e schiuse la bocca per dire qualcosa, molto sorpreso.

“Ehi, ma tu guarda. La mia dolce metà. Passavi di qui?”

Mark alzò un sopracciglio. “Ero nel quartiere e ho pensato, potrei andare a trovare quel simpatico Metcalf.”

Greg si passò una mano sul viso, stropicciandosi gli occhi e scompigliandosi i capelli. Sbadigliò sonoramente, poi gli sorrise, buono e quieto, e molto stanco.

“Vieni qui a farti baciare, tesoro?”

Mark non aveva bisogno di farselo dire due volte.   
Mise giù il sacchetto con la cena e si tolse la giacca, poi girò intorno alla scrivania e si chinò su Greg per farsi baciare.   
Era una posizione molto scomoda, quindi dopo tre secondi decise di sedersi sulle sue gambe. Greg se lo strinse subito tra le braccia e lo sbaciucchiò con grande piacere.   
"A cosa devo l'onore, pulce?"   
Mark si prese un altro bacio prima di rispondere. Passò le mani sulle guance ruvide di Greg e tra i suoi capelli.    
"Mi seccavo a mangiare da solo. Ho fatto un risotto da urlo e tu non eri lì per applaudire. Quindi se il marito non va al risotto, il risotto va al marito."   
Greg scosse la testa ridacchiando tutto contento. Stava per dire qualcosa ma il suo stomaco si esibì in un violento gorgoglio e Mark si accigliò.    
"Vedi? Ho fatto bene. C'è un posto dove appoggiarsi qui?”

Greg gli mordicchiò il labbro pigramente.

“C’è la kitchenette che ti fa tanto orrore.”

Mark arricciò il naso. 

“Quel buco uscito da cucine impossibili con il latte rancido e il microonde bruciato?”

“Ehi!” protestò Greg, ferito nell’orgoglio. “Ringrazia il cielo che ci sia. Siamo un piccolo distretto modesto, ma abbiamo persino la macchina del caffè! Il microonde lo ha pulito Bertha minacciando tutti di morte e il latte non c’è più. Ron è stato diffidato.”

Mark fece spallucce. "E sia. Ma non sarò responsabile per la salmonella."   
Greg rise di nuovo e se lo portò nel cucinino tenendolo per mano con calore. Mark ci aveva visto giusto, Greg era effettivamente in calzini.   
La cosa gli fece una certa tenerezza, e lo rese fiero perché i calzini non avevano buchi sugli alluci.    
Forse era davvero una casalinga disperata.   
In cucina Greg gli tolse il contenitore dalle mani e lo premette contro il bancone, baciandolo con più comodità e ardore.    
"Avevo proprio voglia di vederti, sai."   
Mark sorrise tutto contento.  "Anche se ci siamo visti stamattina?"   
Greg gli baciò il naso.   
"Certo. Soprattutto perché non posso tornare  a dormire con te."   
Mark sorrise piano e strusciò il viso contro il suo, come un gattino, poi si lasciò coinvolgere in un altro bacio,  più lungo e profondo.    
Mark non era mai stato assatanato come molti suoi coetanei, sia maschi che femmine. Il sesso era stato a lungo qualcosa di superfluo e allo stesso tempo qualcosa che desiderava senza osare pretendere. Il suo coming out aveva la stessa durata del suo matrimonio e del suo fidanzamento, e prima di Greg non aveva avuto altri uomini né relazioni di qualsiasi spessore. A stento aveva dato qualche bacio.    
L'intimità con Greg era magnifica.  Riusciva a farlo sentire completo, vivo e persino attraente e depositario di mille attenzioni riservate soltanto a lui. In virtù di questo era sempre voglioso di maggior contatto, ma non si poteva dire che fosse così arrapato da non poter ragionare. Tutto veniva dal cervello e dal cuore più che dalle parti basse.

"Solo dormire, agente?"   
Greg fece una smorfia e gli mordicchiò la guancia. Si spinse un po' di più contro di lui, con una piccola rotazione di anche che costrinse Mark a deglutire.   
"Oh no. Non finché trovo mio marito nel mio letto, tutto caldo e morbido con un sexy pigiama a righe."   
Mark roteò gli occhi. "Mi prendi in giro."   
"No, è sexy, perché ha i bottoni e perché tutti gli abiti sono sexy quando vengono tolti."   
Mark gli passò le mani sulle braccia. Greg era moderatamente muscoloso e abbastanza in forma. Mark, che era sempre stato alto e allampanato e con la grazia di un burattino con i fili recisi, trovava questa sua caratteristica molto consolante e molto eccitante.   
In particolare adorava toccare le sue braccia e il suo petto solido.   
"Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere, agente."

Greg sorrise tutto tranquillo.   
"Chi dice che io non possa mantenere le promesse, mh?" Mormorò al suo orecchio, con un tono che riusciva sempre a far rabbrividire Mark.    
Mark alzò un sopracciglio dubbioso. Non aveva intenzione di togliersi dal suo posto caldo e sicuro tra le braccia di Greg,  ma non vedeva come soddisfare altre esigenze nel mezzo di un distretto di polizia.

Cioè, poteva farsi venire un’idea o due, ma la cosa riusciva a mettergli addosso un grosso imbarazzo e una sottile eccitazione.    
Greg gli baciò un punto delicatissimo dietro l'orecchio, ridacchiando un po'.   
"Ci sono molte cose.che possiamo fare qui, sai, pulce. E nessuno lo scoprirebbe."   
Mark arrossì fino all'attaccatura dei capelli e squittì in maniera per niente dignitosa. La sola idea di poter fare qualcosa di meno che casto sul posto di lavoro di Greg era sconvolgente, assurda e sbagliata. E eccitante.   
"Ma stai lavorando..."   
Greg ridacchiò piano e gli succhiò il lobo dell'orecchio, mordicchiando con gentilezza.   
"Pensavo non avessi più obiezioni a 'certe cose' dopo quella volta in luna di miele."   
A Mark si troncò il respiro. Era diventato viola più che rosso, e iniziava a ragionare con la succursale meridionale del suo cervello. Tra poco avrebbe preso delle decisioni molto stupide ma potenzialmente molto soddisfacenti.   
"Q-quello è stato un caso. Eravamo in vacanza. All'estero."

Greg gli passò le mani sulla schiena.   
"Ah, quindi puoi farti sedurre in una cabina sulla spiaggia senza porta purché la spiaggia sia in Spagna, ma non puoi fare la stessa cosa nel distretto di tuo marito, in piena notte, dove non passa nessuno."   
Mark gli baciò il collo per prendere tempo.   
"Era la nostra luna di miele..." protestò debolmente.   
Greg sbuffò divertito, accarezzandogli i fianchi.   
"Ah, ma guarda, e io che pensavo di volerti ora ancora più di prima. E ogni giorno di più."   
Cribbio, quando Greg si metteva a fare il romantico era veramente un bastardo seducente. 

Mark odiava essere visto o sentito in situazioni imbarazzanti, era una persona molto discreta e anche abbastanza complessata. Ma Greg faceva sembrare tutto molto semplice e naturale, e comunque non premeva per chissà che acrobazie all'insegna dell'esibizionismo. Se gli avesse proposto un club BDSM probabilmente a Mark sarebbe venuto un infarto.   
Sia come sia, l'ansia da prestazione riusciva sempre ad avere la meglio sulla spontaneità di Mark. Suo fratello non sarebbe stato così reticente. Non che fosse un esibizionista - Mark non voleva pensarci più di tanto a dire il vero - ma era senza dubbio più sfacciato e più libero. A volte Mark lo invidiava per la sua libertà.

Mark arricciò il naso, facendo ricorso a tutta la sua alterigia.

“Potresti approfittare di tutta questa voglia per lavorare più velocemente e tornare a casa da me. E fare l’amore in un bel letto comodo e caldo.”

Greg rise e gli baciò la guancia.

“Incorruttibile Fraser. Ma mi hai promesso un risotto fatto con le tue manine. O era una scusa?”

“No che non lo era. Ed era ancora tiepido prima che un certo agente mi mettesse le mani addosso. Allora, cosa vuoi fare?” gli chiese, cercando qualche sprazzo di impertinenza per restare al suo passo.

Greg sbuffò. “Sarebbe un peccato averti fatto cucinare per niente, quindi direi che possiamo mangiare. E dopo saprò ricompensarti nel migliore dei modi.”

Mark gli fece una smorfia, e poi si liberò a malincuore dell’abbraccio. Si mise a sfaccendare negli spazi ristretti della kitchenette, cercando un paio di piatti con le rispettive posate e ispezionando le condizioni del microonde per poter riscaldare velocemente la cena.

C’era un minuscolo tavolino a scomparsa con due sgabelli. Mark recuperò dei bicchieri pensando a quel goccio di vino che avrebbe tanto voluto bere sul divano con Greg, e li riempì d’acqua. 

“Quindi, che succede per tenerti al lavoro tutta la notte? Dimmi che non è di nuovo un audit sulle contravvenzioni, per cortesia.”

Da quando frequentava Greg, Mark si era reso conto che qualsiasi organizzazione di una certa grandezza, che si trattasse di un ente governativo, di una forza di polizia, di un grande albergo o di un supermercato aveva esattamente gli stessi problemi e gli stessi intoppi burocratici. 

La sostanza cambiava a seconda del settore e della specifica situazione, ma non c’era un Financial Controller che non ce l’avesse con chi non gli consegnava le note spesa e con chi perdeva i documenti fiscali; non c’era un CEO che, pur a fronte di una valida gestione, non si ritrovasse ad essere un po’ troppo lontano concettualmente da chi gestiva l’operativo; e non c’era un reparto a contatto col pubblico che non fosse frustrato al punto di esplodere.

Le cose si complicavano ulteriormente se c’entrava in qualche modo l’amministrazione pubblica o se l’ente era in qualche modo connesso alla politica. 

Qualcuno poteva aver deciso di controllare i conti di un modesto distretto di Cricklewood, e Greg era il fortunato che avrebbe dovuto passare la notte a produrre documentazione per la propria amministrazione, prima che la créme de la créme di Scotland Yard si avventurasse in zona 3, attraverso Kilburn e alle pendici di Camden Town. 

Greg annusò il profumo che proveniva dal risotto con beatitudine.

Era già stato sposato per qualche anno, prima di conoscere Mark, e dopo quel breve matrimonio aveva vissuto da solo per un po’. Era piuttosto ordinato e pulito rispetto allo stereotipo dello scapolo irriducibile che vive in una porcilaia, e si arrangiava bene ai fornelli.

Mark invece era una contraddizione in carne e ossa ai fornelli come in molte altre cose: adorava cucinare e fare giardinaggio, due attività che allo stesso tempo presupponevano una certa creatività, di cui era sprovvisto e che era invece appannaggio di Will. D’altro canto, sia la cucina che la cura delle piante richiedevano una certa disciplina e un buon rispetto delle regole. In questo Mark era imbattibile.

“Mmm, ma è buonissimo, ah- oh, stavo morendo di fame-” mugolò Greg, godendosi le prime forchettate fumanti con un piacere molto sensuale.

Mark si inorgoglì tutto, facendo la ruota come un pavone. 

“Te l’ho detto. Pensa che stavi per perdertelo. Non puoi vivere di ciambelle e caffè, lo sai, uomo.”

Greg scrollò le spalle e lo ignorò, tutto preso a demolire sistematicamente il suo piatto. Era bellissimo guardarlo. Mangiava con appetito e si godeva ogni boccone con una gioia molto soddisfacente. 

Mark si appoggiò sul tavolino col gomito, appoggiando la testa sulla mano. Aveva appena assaggiato il risotto dal suo piatto, era troppo preso a guardare Greg con calore, persino con tenerezza. Tra poco avrebbe iniziato a fare le fusa come un gatto.

“Sei così bello,” disse dopo un po’, piano piano. 

Greg alzò lo sguardo, bloccandosi a metà di una grossa forchettata. “Mh?” bofonchiò, con gli occhi pallati e le guance deformate dal boccone gigante. 

Era proprio ridicolo.

Mark ridacchiò tutto contento, scuotendo un po’ la testa. 

“Sei così bello, davvero. Se qualcuno si avvicina a te gli cavo gli occhi e gli strappo le palle.”

Greg mandò giù a fatica, perplesso, e bevve un po’ di acqua.

“Piaccio anche alle donne, sai.”

“Cavo gli occhi anche a loro. E metto puntine da disegno nelle loro scarpe. Peperoncino nelle mutande.”

Greg iniziò a ridere silenziosamente, sussultando tutto. Era tutto rosso in faccia, o almeno nei punti visibili da dietro la mano con cui si stava coprendo. 

“Bimbo, sei un- sei tutto geloso, è così divertente. Mi fai morire.”

“Sono serissimo,” rispose Mark, raddrizzando le spalle. Allungò le gambe sotto il tavolino e incrociò le caviglie con quelle di Greg. 

Greg allungò una mano attraverso il tavolo e strinse una delle sue. 

“Sei ancora più delizioso proprio perché sei serio. Ho tanta voglia di buttare all’aria le mie scartoffie e tornare a casa con te. Potrei tornare qui all’alba e continuare.”

Mark schioccò la lingua contro il palato. 

“Promesse, promesse,” provocò. “Ci credo quando lo vedo.”

Greg finì di leccare la forchetta prima di alzare lo sguardo e fulminarlo con un’occhiata carica di ardore.

“Finisci di mangiare, topo, io recupero le scarpe e le chiavi e giuro su Dio che ti faccio vedere i sorci verdi appena arriviamo a casa.”

Mark alzò un sopracciglio. 

“Mmm. E cosa mi garantisce che tu sia in condizioni di farlo? Magari sei troppo stanco, magari neanche ti si rizza. Sarebbe triste.”

Era ancora un po’ strano per Mark scherzare così, prendendosi tutta questa confidenza col marito, ma Greg era la persona più semplice e tranquilla del mondo, ed era molto, molto difficile offenderlo sul serio.

“Perché non vieni a controllare, se si rizza, mh?” rispose Greg, indicandosi il cavallo dei pantaloni. 

Mark alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma comunque si prestò alla scena. Si alzò e lo raggiunse dall’altra parte del tavolino. Allungò sfacciatamente una mano per tastargli il cavallo, constatando con un certo compiacimento che non era tutto morbido e placido come sarebbe dovuto essere.

"Oh cosa abbiamo qui," esclamò Mark, fingendo virginale innocenza. Arrossiva ancora per mille motivi, ma non era più precisamente un ingenuo.   
"Ma guarda, se lo tocco cresce ancora di più, è un miracolo!"   
Greg l’afferrò per la collottola con una zampata e se lo tirò addosso per aggredire la sua bocca mentre con l'altra mano premeva sulla sua.   
"Se continui così non so se ti porto a casa, sai. Ho una cella libera, potrei... mettiamola così... sbatterti dietro le sbarre."

"Oh mio dio, mio marito è un poliziotto cattivissimo," rispose Mark, fingendo di volersi divincolare. Finì per sedersi sulle sue gambe, continuando a massaggiare il soddisfacente rigonfio nei suoi calzoni.    
"Non mi lascerà andare via perché non ho i soldi per pagare la multa..."   
Greg sbuffò, cercando di non mettersi a ridere. C'era parecchio lavoro fare sul roleplay, ma a Dio piacendo avrebbero avuto una vita per farlo.   
"Piccolo delinquente, non la passerai liscia. E non puoi pagare la multa con i soldi. So io cosa puoi darmi in cambio."

"Cosa? Non farmi del male, agente. Farò tutto quello che vuoi!" Promise Mark, con una buona approssimazione della disperazione. Si morse il labbro e slacciò il bottone dei pantaloni si Greg, poi fece una pausa per guardarlo da sotto le ciglia. Si sentiva un sacco trasgressivo già così.   
"Non pensare che le tue mani bastino, canaglia. Non ho intenzione di sporcarmi i vestiti. Hai due possibilità..."   
Mark premette la mano sulla zip dei pantaloni di Greg, ormai bella tesa.   
"...una possibilità prevede che tu vada a darti una lavata prima, caro marito, e l'altra la considero solo se nella cella c'è un bagno accessoriato e per qualche motivo tieni un tubo di lube qui in ufficio. Se lo fai non voglio sapere perché," sentenziò Mark,  uscendo dalla finzione.    
Fu la volta di Greg di alzare gli occhi al cielo.   
"Poi mi spieghi come fai a attizzarmi e smosciarmi allo stesso tempo."   
Mark gli fece una linguaccia.   
"So solo cosa voglio. Te, me, casa, letto."

Greg diede un colpetto con le anche contro la sua mano, sopprimendo un mezzo ringhio. 

“Guidi tu. Più veloce che puoi. Se ti fermi per più di 30 secondi ti salto addosso dovunque siamo, e fanculo la doccia. Ti lecco finché non piangi per quanto lo vuoi e a quel punto non ti importerà neanche se siamo in mezzo a Piccadilly Circus.”

Cristo Iddio.

Mark boccheggiò alla ricerca di una risposta decente, ma gli mancava il respiro e aveva comunque poco sangue al cervello per funzionare correttamente.    
Tutte le risorse erano state dirottate al suo cervello supplementare, che premeva glorioso contro i suoi calzoni di pregiata sartoria.

“O-ok,” miagolò, tirandosi su con la testa che gli girava da matti. Cercò di lisciarsi il maglioncino addosso, nascondendo almeno in parte il suo stato e fece per tirare su almeno il contenitore della cena.

Greg gli tolse il Tupperware dalle mani e lo lanciò nel lavandino della kitchenette con un canestro perfetto. 

“Non ti azzardare, topo.”

“Ma-”

“Niente ma. Devi solo guidare fino a casa.”

Mark cercò di protestare - debolmente - ma Greg l’afferrò per la vita e se lo lanciò in spalla con una presa da vigile del fuoco. 

“Greg! Sono pesante!” strillò Mark, indeciso tra lo scalciare e il ridere, contorto in un misto ilare di entrambi. 

Greg lo ignorò. Tornò in ufficio soltanto per prendere il portafogli e le chiavi dell’auto e abbandonò tutto il resto. 

Radio, scarpe e telefono non vennero neanche considerati.

All’ingresso Jason li salutò con due pollici alzati e un bel ghigno felice. Greg gli mostrò il dito medio a mò di saluto e proseguì con Mark sulla spalla.

 

-

 

Mark aveva imparato tardi a guidare. Non gli era congeniale - Will era quello più spericolato della cucciolata - e tendeva ad essere un po’ pauroso in mezzo al traffico cittadino.

Inoltre, abitando in una zona benestante e con una famiglia che non gli faceva mancare niente, non aveva mai avuto veramente bisogno di arrangiarsi con qualche rottame di seconda mano. Se avesse voluto un’auto l’avrebbe avuta facilmente per il suo diciottesimo o ventunesimo compleanno. 

Da quando viveva con Greg la cosa era un po’ cambiata, non fosse altro perché l’appartamento di Greg aveva il pregio di non essere grande come un francobollo, ma compensava l’ampiezza e la decenza di tutti gli impianti con il fatto di essere lontano dalla City. 

C’erano i treni e gli autobus, certo, ma Greg lavorava a turni ed era abituato a potersi muovere con l’auto di pattuglia. Uscivano in auto anche quando si muovevano fuori Londra nei giorni di riposo - insomma, aveva la sua utilità avere un’auto, per quanto non certo per girare in centro città. 

Mark quindi non amava guidare in città - come biasimarlo - ma insospettabilmente aveva un gusto tutto suo nel prendere velocità sull’autostrada. Una corsia veloce sgombra e un manto d’asfalto tutto per sé gli dava una soddisfazione che non avrebbe mai considerato possibile. 

Di tanto in tanto se ne andavano persino a fare qualche weekend fuori porta solo per il gusto di lasciare a Mark la possibilità di correre a piacimento. 

Quella sera però era una storia diversa e il viaggio verso casa fu interminabile.

Beccarono ogni dannato semaforo rosso nel raggio di cinque chilometri, con Mark che imprecava sottovoce per l’impossibile traffico serale - era tardi ed era una notte della settimana, per Giove, che ci faceva tutta sta gente in giro? Ma non avevano una casa o un lavoro? 

La cosa peggiore non erano neanche i semafori, era il fatto che il tempo d’attesa di fronte a ognuno era ben più dei 30 secondi con cui Greg lo aveva minacciato. 

Al primo semaforo gli aveva piazzato una mano sulla coscia, massaggiando lentamente dal ginocchio fino all’inguine. Si era fermato un secondo prima di toccarlo dove avrebbe desiderato e mezzo attimo dopo che scattasse il verde.

Al secondo semaforo Mark stava già ansimando piano, e cercava ancora di trattenersi. Doveva restare concentrato sulla strada, sulla pioggia e sul double decker che non aspettava altro che ridurlo ad una fettina se non fosse ripartito subito. 

Dal canto suo, Greg ne approfittò per accarezzargli il petto, sfregandogli i capezzoli da sopra i vestiti.  _ Cristoiddiosalvatore _ . 

Al verde Mark ripartì sgommando. Cercò inutilmente di beccare il prossimo semaforo già sul verde e fu costretto a inchiodare in maniera piuttosto violenta quando questo divenne rosso nel momento meno opportuno. L’incorruttibile Fraser poteva avere una morale alquanto compromessa al momento, ma non avrebbe macchiato la propria immacolata reputazione con una multa. Non con un poliziotto a bordo, tra l’altro.

Al terzo semaforo Greg gli si spalmò sul fianco, mordendogli il collo e l’orecchio. 

Mark stava morendo di caldo e aveva la gola secca come il fottuto deserto del Sahara.

“Metcalf, quando arriviamo a casa- Cristo, prenditi il Viagra e guai a te se ti fermi prima che io-” 

Greg rise contro il suo orecchio e non rispose se non con la mano calda che aveva infilato sotto camicia e maglione. Gli passò il palmo sulla pancia, poi tornò a tormentare il suo petto, questa volta pelle su pelle. 

Mark piagnucolò più forte e ingranò la prima allo scattare del verde.

Al quarto semaforo Mark si sfilò la maglia, prima che i finestrini iniziassero ad appannarsi per via della sua aberrante temperatura corporea. Se non fossero arrivati a casa presto avrebbe preso fuoco spontaneamente.

Fu un grosso errore, perché Greg iniziò a slacciargli la camicia, e si infilò pericolosamente sotto le sue braccia tese sul volante per mordicchiargli il petto. 

“GREG- ma cazzo, vuoi che ci schiantiamo? E se ci ferma l- la polizia. Che cazzo gli diciamo? Ah, sì, l’agente Metcalf voleva provare l’ebbrezza di essere arrestato per guida pericolosa e atti osceni in luogo pubblico?”

Greg non lo degnò di una risposta verbale, e passò a mordere e succhiare alternativamente i suoi capezzoli. Mark finì le imprecazioni e passò direttamente alle bestemmie. 

D’altra parte, si stava muovendo a pochissimi chilometri all’ora - se anche avesse beccato l’auto di fronte non ci sarebbe stato niente più di un graffio.

Ma _ comunque _ era meglio non essere beccati. 

Al quinto e ultimo semaforo, a pochissimi metri da casa, Mark decise di arrendersi e di concentrarsi unicamente sul riuscire a portare entrambi in salvo senza schiantarsi, soccombendo a qualsiasi cosa avesse in mente Greg.

Fu un bene, perché Greg decise di andare a meta, e approfittò della prolungata sosta per slacciargli i pantaloni e strusciare il viso contro i suoi slip tesi, senza privarsi di qualche morsetto giocoso. 

Mark sussultò e imprecò sanguinosamente, scoccando occhiatacce all’indirizzo di Greg che andarono completamente perse. Il poliziotto aveva attenzioni soltanto per la sua erezione stretta nel cotone e in cerca di sollievo. 

Attese che Mark ripartisse su di una strada tutto sommato sgombra, poi iniziò a leccarlo e a succhiare la punta attraverso il tessuto, mormorando tutto contento.

Mark tirò il freno a mano sotto casa con un lamento disperato e mancando di pochi centimetri uno dei bidoni della differenziata. 

“Cristo, Greg!” esalò, tendendosi tutto contro la fonte di calore quasi insopportabile che era la sua bocca, con cui le sue mani non potevano in alcun modo competere. 

Greg rise contro di lui, dedicandosi tutto a provocarlo nel peggiore dei modi. Mark gli infilò le dita nei capelli, cercando invano un appiglio per tirare - erano troppo corti. 

“Greg- ti prego-!”

Per tutta risposta, Greg infilò le dita sotto l’elastico dei suoi slip tutti bagnati e lo tirò giù per quanto possibile, prima di tornare alla sua missione primaria.

(Farlo impazzire, chiaramente).

Mark trovò la forza di guardarsi debolmente intorno, constatando che di fatto non c’era nessuno in giro nel quartiere a quell’ora. I lampioni non erano abbastanza forti per illuminare l’interno dell’auto, e con un po’ di fortuna nessuno li avrebbe visti. O disturbati.

Con l’ultimo residuo di spirito di conservazione Mark mise la sicura alle quattro porte dell’auto, poi si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e aprì un po’ di più le gambe.

“Vediamo cosa sai f-fare, Metcalf,” mormorò tutto sfatto, col cuore in gola e un orgasmo che era già lì pronto a portarlo oltre.

Greg non aveva bisogno del suo permesso - se l’era già preso - ma si rimise all’opera con rinnovato vigore. Mark aveva ormai la certezza che sulla sua lista di cose da fare per la serata, scartata la sveltina al distretto, ci fosse l’idea di infrangere più di un paio di leggi riguardanti il pubblico decoro. 

Nonostante si fosse dichiarato contrario a tutto ciò più di una volta, eccitato com’era non riusciva più a vedere l’importanza della vergogna o della pudicizia. 

D’altra parte se non fosse stata l’auto sarebbe stato l’ascensore, e se non fosse stato l’ascensore sarebbe stata la porta di casa, dal lato delle scale. 

Greg non l’avrebbe mai spinto a fare qualcosa che veramente non voleva fare, né nessuno dei due era particolarmente attirato da giochi di potere e dominazione. 

Entrambi però trovavano divertente e un po’ piccante la provocazione, senza infrangere veramente chissà che regola ma andandoci molto vicino. 

Di tanto in tanto Mark si chiedeva se tutto ciò non fosse un po’ troppo perverso. Di solito a questo punto Will gli rideva addosso, dandogli della casta verginella e snocciolando una serie allarmante di kink che Mark avrebbe potuto provare con Greg, se soltanto avesse voluto.

Mark cercava sempre di non ascoltarlo. Non gli piaceva molto mischiare la sua vita privata con le idee balorde di suo fratello, o peggio, che suo fratello potesse magari farsi sfuggire qualcosa in pubblico sui fatti suoi. Doveva però ammettere almeno a se stesso che qualcuno di quei kink era andato a cercarselo di nascosto, cercando di capire se potesse essere qualcosa di interessante o meno.

Greg era il suo primo e unico uomo, lo amava da impazzire e si sentiva profondamente validato dall’essere stato scelto da lui. Allo stesso tempo, non voleva deluderlo o annoiarlo.

Tutto sommato, questa scappatella in auto ci poteva stare, se nessuno li avesse visti. 

Una mano di Greg lo strappò ai suoi pensieri, infilandosi più a fondo nei suoi slip per quanto permettesse l’elastico, per accarezzare e stringere quanto più possibile.

“Via questa roba-” sbuffò Greg. Lo lasciò andare soltanto per un momento, quanto bastò a sfilargli pantaloni e slip fino alle ginocchia. 

“Via, via,” continuò, e l’aiutò a scalciarli per terra. 

Dannazione. Quasi nudo come un verme in auto sotto casa. Che fine stava facendo, l’incorruttibile Fraser.

Greg si raddrizzò per baciarlo. Non era il bacetto tutto sommato casto che gli aveva dato al distretto,  nossignore. Greg era una  _ bestia _ in fatto di baci, e un paio di volte all'inizio, quando Mark era davvero sprovveduto, una buona sessione di pomicio era bastata a farlo venire.   
Gli morse il labbro inferiore con quel po' di forza di in più che gli faceva bollire il sangue, poi succhiò la parte offesa, tracciando il segno dei denti con la punta della lingua. Non bastava, Mark aveva bisogno di molto di più.   
Cercò di guidarlo, strattonandolo per il colletto della camicia   
Greg gli mise una mano sulla guancia, passando il pollice sul labbro arrossato dai baci, poi si chinò su di lui e si dedicò interamente a invadere la sua bocca e cancellare ogni residuo di resistenza.    
Solo quando riuscì a riprendere fiato Mark si rese conto che le sue anche si muovevano ritmicamente da un po', cercando inutilmente un po' di sollievo per la sua erezione, che dondolava ignorata e pesante a ogni spinta.   
"G-greg-" balbettò, stravolto. 

Greg sorrise caloroso. Gli passò una mano gentile sulla guancia, sulla gola e sul petto. Gli baciò la guancia e si chinò di nuovo tra le sue gambe.   
"Ci penso io a te, bimbo," disse, come se non fosse l'unico e solo responsabile dell'attuale stato delle cose.   
Mark era troppo oltre per qualsiasi finezza, e chiedergli di trattenersi ancora sarebbe stato quasi crudele.    
Greg baciò la punta arrossata e passò la lingua lungo la fessura - Mark piagnucolò in risposta - poi lasciò perdere i convenevoli e si impegnò a prenderne in bocca quanto più possibile.   
Ora, Mark non era un esperto in fatto di pompini. Non era mai stato un fanatico del porno e da quello che gli raccontava Will (che ovviamente adorava guardarne di pessimi e raccontargli le cose più disgustose) comunque il porno non costituiva un set di dati attendibile.    
Greg era l'unico che gli avesse mai messo bocca, mani e uccello addosso. Pertanto, la sua statistica poteva solo essere incompleta, i risultati viziati.   
Questo però non toglieva che Greg Metcalf fosse, nelle parole di Ron giù al distretto, un pompinaro con i fiocchi.   
Mark non voleva sapere perché lo sapesse o chi avesse sparso la voce sulle prodezze di suo marito, ma doveva dichiararsi d'accordo.   
Greg non aveva remore, limiti e barriere. Si divertiva un mondo a vedere le reazioni di Mark a ogni sua azione, ed era ben poco schizzinoso. Era spontaneo in un modo che Mark ancora non capiva bene, ma che si sforzava di rendere suo.   
"Oh mio dio," si lamentò Mark, tendendosi tutto. Greg era riuscito in qualche modo a sistemarsi nella posizione migliore perché Mark potesse muovere le anche e spingersi nel calore sconvolgente della sua bocca.

Era incredibile, una sensazione unica. Mark cercò di respirare, e smise completamente di pensare se non in termini  di calore e morbidezza, intimità e pressione. Era una cosa così personale da essere quasi commovente. Greg stava accogliendo in sé una parte sensibile e delicata del suo corpo in modo premuroso e altruista. Il piacere era quello di Mark, la dedizione tutta di Greg.   
"Oh Cristo," piagnucolò ancora Mark. Strinse le spalle di Greg, cercò un appiglio per tenerlo fermo e muoversi più a fondo.    
"V-voglio- oh dio Greg- dopo v-"   
Greg mormorò intorno a lui - Mark sussultò per la vibrazione. Gli passò le mani sulle cosce, cercando di distrarlo. Se avesse potuto parlare senza dubbio gli avrebbe detto di non pensare a "dopo" ma concentrarsi sull'adesso.

Mark deglutì a fatica. Respirare normalmente era fuori questione. Persino il suo cuore non sapeva più cosa faceva. L'ultimo raziocinio era nel movimento istintivo delle sue anche, che lo spingevano sempre di più verso il calore. Affondò le dita nelle spalle di Greg, con abbastanza forza da fargli male e rantolò qualcosa di non precisamente umano sull'ultima spinta.    
Quando non conosceva ancora Greg pensava che non ci fosse poi molta differenza tra l'avere un orgasmo da soli e averlo in compagnia. Il meccanismo era ovviamente lo stesso ma, povero scemo, non aveva calcolato le emozioni, i sentimenti e ancora di più non aveva pensato alla combinazione della chimica di due persone. Greg era caldo, forte, protettivo. La sera aveva la faccia un po' ispida di barba anche se la mattina si rasava a fondo. Si preoccupava di avere le maniglie dell'amore (due pieghette o poco più, che Mark adorava mordicchiare), e curava molto la propria igiene personale.   
Non russava ma parlava un sacco nel sonno, per lo più dicendo cose senza senso e ripetendo versi di canzone.    
_ Adorava _ fare il cucchiaio piccolo ogni tanto, anche se Mark preferiva essere stretto.   
Era magnifico, e questo rendeva un atto semplice e meccanico molto più della somma delle sue parti.

Greg aspettò pazientemente che finisse di muoversi, poi lo lasciò andare prima che gli stimoli diventassero eccessivi. Lo baciò di nuovo in punta - Mark lo sentì più che vederlo,  raggomitolato intorno a Greg come un gatto disposto alla sua seduta giornaliera di grattini.    
Ci mancava molto poco che facesse le fusa.   
Greg tossicchiò un po', rimettendosi a sedere. Mark lo sentì cercare e poi stappare una bottiglietta d'acqua.   
"Bevi, tesoro," disse. Greg gli passò le dita nei ricci rossastri tutti arruffati e lo sorvegliò mentre beveva qualche sorso.   
"Anche tu," rispose Mark, restituendogli la bottiglia. Greg la prosciugò in un sorso, poi tornò ad occuparsi di Mark.   
"Tutto bene, bimbo?"   
Dopo l'amore Mark diventava un polpo terribilmente coccoloso. Non c'era abbastanza spazio in auto per farsi coccolare e sarebbe stato molto scomodo comunque.   
"S-si, ma andiamo su?"   
"Certo, tra un attimo."   
Greg gli sbaciucchiò la guancia e iniziò a abbottonargli la camicia. A Mark non piaceva moltissimo sentirsi esposto dopo essere venuto, e tendeva a coprirsi o farsi abbracciare stretto (e a dormire quasi subito).   
Mark lasciò fare, tutto docile e sfatto.    
"Mmm," commentò, quando Greg si ingegnò per tirargli su almeno un po' gli slip e i calzoni.   
"Dai bimbo, se mi aiuti un po' andiamo subito a casa. Non ho mica finito con te."   
Mark aprì un occhio giusto per spiare la faccia di Greg.   
"La mia estrema sensualità non ti ha fatto venire nelle braghe?"   
Greg scoppiò a ridere di gusto.   
"Amore, sei stupendo, ma  non ho quindici anni. E ho dei progetti per te."   
Mark aprì anche l'altro occhio, interessato.   
"Mmm. Anche io ho dei progetti. Aiutami a mettermi in piedi e ne parliamo."

Greg lo aiutò a rendersi abbastanza decente da poter uscire dall'auto, entrare nel palazzo e prendere l'ascensore.    
Nell'ascensore Mark si lasciò stringere e sbaciucchiare da Greg, guardando il proprio riflesso di soppiatto nello specchio.   
Era tutto spettinato, con la bocca rossa e gli occhi  languidi. Era vestito, sì, ma col cavolo che era decente. Aveva la camicia abbottonata male e delle macchioline umide sui pantaloni. Smise di guardare e si voltò per farsi abbracciare meglio.   
Greg era una fornace umana. Aveva sempre le mani e i piedi caldi, e abbracciarlo era come (meglio) arrotolarsi in una coperta caldissima e viva.    
Greg gli sbaciucchiò la guancia, passandogli le mani sulla schiena. Mark mormorò tutto contento, godendosi le carezze, che erano meno innocenti di quanto non apparissero.   
Greg non era a riposo contro la sua coscia e lui stesso sentiva che, pur avendo avuto da pochi minuti un orgasmo accecante, non era tutto tranquillo a sud.

Greg gli catturò la bocca in un altro lungo bacio proprio mentre le porte dell’ascensore si aprivano al loro piano. 

Per un attimo di selvaggia follia Mark immaginò Greg che bloccava l’ascensore e continuava a disfarlo con ben poche obiezioni da parte sua. 

Era uno scenario sexy, ma aveva appena scampato la morte per guida pericolosa e poteva tenersi da parte questa ispirazione per un altro momento. 

Greg lo afferrò per il fianco e lo trascinò fuori, senza smettere di baciarlo e vezzeggiarlo. 

“Sbrigati ad aprire la porta, bimbo,” gli disse all’orecchio. Greg gli strinse le braccia intorno alla vita e continuò ad accarezzargli la pancia e il petto infilando le dita tra i lembi malamente chiusi della camicia. 

Aprire la porta sarebbe stata un’impresa. Con Greg che gli riempiva il collo di piccoli morsi giocosi e ricominciava a spogliarlo proprio lì sul pianerottolo, Mark aveva le mani che gli tremavano e iniziava a non avere più molta coordinazione.

Greg strusciò il naso contro il suo collo, dietro il suo orecchio. 

“Se fai cadere le chiavi non so come va a finire,” soffiò piano, facendo rabbrividire Mark dalla testa ai piedi.

“Se non la smetti giuro che-” bofonchiò Mark. Affondò i denti nel labbro inferiore e si concentrò fino allo spasmo per non dargliela vinta. Adesso che erano quasi a casa, quasi nel loro rifugio personale e quasi al sicuro, Mark si sentiva più coraggioso.

“Cosa, Fraser?” 

Mark infilò la chiave nella toppa con più violenza del dovuto e diede le mandate facendo più rumore possibile. Dietro di lui, Greg fremeva.

“Avanti Fraser, dimmi,” disse Greg, premendosi contro di lui con maggiore enfasi. Ci teneva proprio a fargli sentire quanto era duro e quanto moriva dalla voglia.

Dio, era quasi impossibile mantenere un tono di voce normale, soprattutto con Greg che gli si strusciava contro le chiappe senza vergogna, in calzini sul pianerottolo di casa. 

Gli venne quasi da ridere, ma riuscì a trattenersi appena in tempo. Spinse la porta con la sinistra ma non si mosse dalla soglia. Allungò la mano destra per palpare sfacciato la zip tesa dei jeans di Greg.

Greg ringhiò al suo orecchio, premendosi contro la sua mano. 

Mark fece un passo avanti e si voltò, chiudendo la porta alle spalle di Greg. 

Era al sicuro.

Spinse Greg contro l'uscio, premendosi contro di lui con spavalderia. 

Lasciò cadere le chiavi e gli strinse entrambe le chiappe affondando le dita nella carne.

Mark sollevò il capo per baciare Greg a lungo, senza lasciargli un momento per prendere fiato o dire qualche altra scempiaggine. 

Si staccò soltanto dopo avergli mordicchiato per bene le labbra e averlo lasciato senza respiro. Stretti com’erano l’uno all’altro Mark non sentiva soltanto il proprio cuore che gli batteva ormai in gola come se volesse scappare. Sentiva anche il battito di Greg, ugualmente frenetico. 

Se avesse esitato ancora un po’ Greg non avrebbe perso molto tempo a tirarselo di nuovo su in spalla e portarselo in camera da letto. 

Non aveva molte obiezioni - era quello che voleva da tutta la serata. Ma con Greg così spiattellato sulla porta e le sue chiappe muscolose tra le dita Mark iniziava a prendere coraggio per una cosa specifica che faceva poco e chiedeva ancora meno.

“Marito,” disse, inclinando leggermente la testa e cercando il suo tono più autoritario - sexy era al di fuori della sua portata, quindi non valeva neanche la pena di provarci. Se si fosse sentito ridicolo avrebbe perso tutto il coraggio e si sarebbe vergognato da morire per il fallimento. 

Greg cercò subito di distrarlo, bofonchiando infastidito e muovendosi contro di lui. Sembrava voler dire ‘non avrai mica intenzione di parlare di cose serie adesso, vero?’. 

Mark lo ignorò, accentuando però la presa sul suo sedere e facendo un minuscolo passo avanti per premerlo di peso contro la porta.

“Hai tre minuti per spogliarti, darti una rinfrescata e farti trovare in camera nostra.”

Gesù Cristo. 

Per fortuna Greg non scoppiò a ridere. Non sollevò neanche gli occhi al cielo, anzi, lo fissò per un attimo senza capire e con la bocca un po’ aperta.

“Puzzo?” 

Mark sbuffò, dubbioso.

“Beh, nessuno di noi due è un fiore, ma non è questo il punto. Ma sei fuori casa da questa mattina e per quello che- ho in mente, magari vuoi-”

Si interruppe, maledicendo la propria totale incapacità. Era Will quello che era capace di mettere malizia in qualsiasi non lui. Stava per aprire bocca e ritirare tutto, rimettere tutto nelle mani di Greg, quando questi lo sorprese con un sorriso luminoso e un’espressione estasiata.

“No! Davvero? È il mio compleanno, topino?”

Mark arrossì profondamente. Era sicuro di essere diventato scarlatto, non solo in faccia ma anche sul collo e sul petto. Un’unica enorme lentiggine rossa.

“No.”

“Allora il nostro anniversario. O forse sto morendo e vuoi lasciarmi un bel ricordo o forse-”

Mark gli chiuse la bocca con un altro bacio, dal quale si staccò poco dopo con un bel “pop!”. 

“Vai e fai quello che ti ho detto, e già che ci sei, prendi il lube da sotto al letto. È rotolato lì sotto e non ci arrivo. Tre minuti, Metcalf.”

Greg gli baciò il naso, tutto contento, prima di sbrogliarsi dal suo abbraccio e infilarsi direttamente in bagno.

Mark non ne era certo, ma non sarebbe stato strano sentirlo canticchiare o fischiettare da dentro il bagno, in mezzo al rumore dell’acqua corrente. 

La cosa ebbe il potere di rilassarlo un po’, anche se di fatto era così nervoso e eccitato da essere sul punto di tremare. 

Andò in cucina a bere un po’ d’acqua, sempre con un orecchio teso verso il bagno. 

Greg impiegò molto meno dei tre minuti offerti da Mark, e anzi uscì di lì a poco nudo come un verme e con l’aria di chi ha vinto una lotteria milionaria. 

Mark arrivò in camera da letto giusto in tempo per vederlo inginocchiato a terra e col sedere in aria, mezzo infilato solo il letto per acchiappare l’elusiva boccetta del lubrificante.

Cristo Santo.

“Gesù, Metcalf, sei un po’ una puttana quando vuoi eh,” disse, arrossendo furiosamente. Mark era il tipo che con sussiego rifiutava di pronunciare parolacce. Quindi quando lo faceva era un giorno di festa. 

Greg rise, ancora mezzo infilato sotto al letto, da cui emerse vittorioso pochi secondi dopo stringendo una boccetta un po' impolverata.   
"Bingo!" Esclamò tutto felice, prima di rimettersi in piedi e scrutare Mark con aria critica.   
"Mi sembra che tu sia troppo vestito però."   
Mark gli fece una linguaccia, poi iniziò subito a spogliarsi.   
Niente di sexy o che, beninteso. Non aveva idea di come farlo, onestamente.  Per Greg sembrava naturale. Era così rilassato e sicuro nel proprio corpo che la sua tranquillità diventava attraente.    
Mark non era mai stato sicuro o particolarmente felice del proprio aspetto.   Vestito bene riusciva a essere rispettabile, elegante, persino affascinante. Ma senza corazza, dietro cosa avrebbe avuto la possibilità di difendersi? Le sue lentiggini erano innumerevoli ma erano ben poca difesa.    
Greg evidentemente non la pensava così.  Si era steso a pancia in su sul letto, con le gambe leggermente divaricate e le braccia dietro la testa e lo guardava con delizia. La sua erezione era bella piena e un po' umida.

"Ho sposato un attore porno," bofonchiò Mark, mangiandoselo con gli occhi.    
Si avvicinò al letto, appoggiando un ginocchio sul materasso per chinarsi a baciare il suo sorriso impudente. Greg ovviamente allungò una mano per strizzargli le chiappe.   
"Sono sempre disponibile a girare qualsiasi film, ma solo con te," Rispose Greg. 

Mark lo baciò di nuovo, poi si sollevò per sistemarsi tra le sue gambe. Aveva una voglia infinita di toccarlo e morderlo dappertutto e magari prendere in bocca la sua erezione perfetta.    
Greg non avrebbe certo avuto da protestare. Ma Mark moriva dalla voglia di essere unito a lui e ci sarebbe sempre stato tempo per un pompino.   
"Allora, dolcezza, come mi vuoi?"

Mark preferiva guardare in faccia Greg mentre facevano l’amore, ma non era abbastanza forte e Greg non era abbastanza flessibile per usare il vecchio trucco del cuscino sotto al culo.   
"A quattro zampe, uomo," ordinò quindi, ridendo della prontezza con cui Greg eseguì il comando.

Considerato che passava metà del tempo a fare lavoro d'ufficio o seduto in un'auto Greg non aveva molte giustificazioni per avere un sedere così perfetto.  

Mark si sistemò meglio tra le sue gambe e gli strinse subito le natiche, massaggiando la carne con voluttà. Erano tonde, sode e muscolose e evidentemente Greg adorava le attenzioni perché Mark non aveva ancora fatto nulla ma lui già mugolava di gioia.   
Mark passò le mani sulla sua schiena, indugiando sulle fossette alla base - quelle meritavano due baci e molti morsi. 

Mark non si fece mancare un morsetto o due alle "maniglie" di Greg, più per dispetto che per altro.    
"Solletico," si lamentò questi, contraendo le chiappe per attirare l'attenzione sull'ordine del giorno.   
"Ingordo" mormorò Mark.   
"Oh non sai neanche quanto."

Mark scelse saggiamente di non rispondere se non con il rumore della boccetta di lube che veniva stappata. 

Ne versò un po' sulle dita,  poi si sistemò meglio tra le gambe di Greg e iniziò a massaggiare il solco tra le sue natiche, sfiorando soltanto la sua apertura.    
Greg mormorò contento, e si sistemò meglio sui gomiti, col sedere all'aria e la faccia in un cuscino. Il lube era freddo contro la sua pelle caldissima e Mark trovava il contrasto molto sexy. L'idea che presto sarebbe stato dentro di lui e che quel calore lo avrebbe avvolto gli stringeva il basso ventre in una spirale di eccitazione per nulla spiacevole.   
Greg si spinse un po' indietro, verso le sue dita.   
"E dai," borbottò, impaziente.   
Mark non gli schiaffeggiò la chiappa soltanto perché gli sarebbe piaciuto un sacco. 

Si limitò a sbuffare ma non disse niente.

Era tardi, il gioco andava avanti da un pezzo, Greg stava morendo dalla voglia di venire e lui stesso non aveva più molta pazienza per le finezze.    
Prese un altro po' di lubrificante e iniziò a massaggiare Greg, che guaì oltraggiato per il freddo del liquido. Smise presto, comunque, e smise anche di dire stupidaggini, accontentandosi di ansimare nel cuscino.   
Era così bello, tutto abbandonato, apertamente offerto a qualsiasi cosa Mark volesse fare. 

Se ci pensava si illanguidiva e diventava una pappetta romantica. Davvero, Greg era meraviglioso.   
Mark si chinò su di lui e iniziò a baciargli la schiena e le spalle mentre continuava ad aprirlo. 

Era Greg quello bravo con le cose spicce, i rendez-vous furiosi in cui in qualche modo riusciva a scopare Mark contro una parete tenendolo sollevato e facendolo sentire il centro del suo mondo. Ma Mark non era capace - e non era capace di essere così efficiente, tra carezze, lube, condom, c'era un sacco di coordinazione che non aveva mai avuto e che riusciva a fingere in alcuni ambiti ma non poteva certo inventare quando era messo così letteralmente a nudo.    
Meglio essere se stessi anche se questo significava essere più cauti e più lenti.   
Greg brontolò qualcosa nel cuscino in cui stava già sbavando un po'. 

Mark gli baciò la guancia, poi si raddrizzò e tirò un respiro profondo.    
"Me lo devi dire se ti faccio male, ok?"   
Greg bofonchiò qualcosa e si spinse un po' indietro, sfiorando la punta speranzosa del suo uccello, che di base era sempre molto più sveglio e intelligente di Mark.   
"Oh, Cristo," balbettò, premendosi dentro. Greg era così caldo e stretto che la sensazione gli toglieva il respiro. Come se non bastasse sembrava quasi vibrare di aspettativa, ansimando piano nel cuscino. Si stava reggendo su un solo braccio, e cercava di allungare l'altro.  Mark pensò che volesse toccarsi ma, no, Greg allungò la mano e afferrò una natica, aprendosi di più per lui.   
"D-dai, m-muoviti."

Mark soffocò un'imprecazione tra i denti. Affondò con forza le dita nei fianchi di Greg e si spinse dentro, fino in fondo, boccheggiando senza respiro.

Era incredibile. 

Era da morire. 

Riuscì a trattenersi giusto mezzo secondo, prima di iniziare a muoversi. 

Greg neanche lo voleva quel mezzo secondo a giudicare da come lo incitava, con poche parole non comprensibili e molti più movimenti delle anche.

Non c’era più spazio per le esitazioni o i viaggi mentali, era tutto ridotto al solo istinto e alla rincorsa di una soddisfazione che sembrava spostarsi sempre un po’ più in là, appena fuori portata, più grande e più brillante.

“A-ancora,” annaspò Greg, con la faccia schiacciata nel cuscino, i pugni stretti nella stoffa. “Ancora!”

Mark non se lo fece ripetere. Tirò un respiro più profondo e aumentò la potenza delle sue spinte al massimo, tutto ansimante e sudato. Gli tremavano braccia e gambe ma in qualche modo riuscì a liberare una mano e a stringerla intorno all’uccello di Greg. 

Bastò tanto poco. Greg era così andato che gli bastò spingersi un paio di volte nella mano di Mark, premendosi di più contro di lui ogni volta che tornava indietro con le anche. Venne con un grosso sospiro di sollievo e un brivido totale, che lo scosse dalla testa ai piedi e si comunicò a Mark attraverso ogni singolo punto di contatto. 

Mark smozzicò qualche imprecazione e lo strinse forte, schiacciando il viso contro la sua schiena e lasciandosi andare finalmente nel suo calore. 

Ci vollero interi minuti perché Mark riuscisse a recuperare abbastanza respiro per sistemarsi accanto a Greg, e perché lo stesso Greg riuscisse a voltarsi e farsi abbracciare. 

Mark gli si strinse addosso come un polpo molto affettuoso, godendosi la spossatezza e il calore sicuro dell’abbraccio. 

Greg strusciò il viso contro il suo, senza sollevare neanche mezza palpebra. Era sfatto e beato e certo di lì a poco avrebbe preso sonno. 

Mark gli baciò la guancia, poi la bocca e la fronte. Gli passò le mani sulle braccia e sulle spalle, poi gli prese una mano e la riempì di baci. 

Finalmente Greg aprì appena gli occhi, tutto placido e contento. 

“Ehi, pulce,” mormorò. 

Mark lo baciò di nuovo. Avrebbe avuto una mezza dozzina di domande ansiose - stai bene? Ti ho fatto male? Vuoi qualcosa? Ti porto da bere? O magari un asciugamano per pulirti? - alle quali Greg sembrava sempre avere la risposta prima che Mark gli chiedesse qualsiasi cosa.

Greg scosse la testa piano, come se avesse sentito tutto il discorso che Mark si era fatto mentalmente e in pochi secondi. 

“Non ho bisogno di niente. Solo di te vicino a me.” 

Mark sorrise e l’abbracciò più stretto. Dopo un po’ iniziò a far freddo, quindi tirò su le coperte e si strinse meglio a suo marito, che aveva già iniziato a respirare lentamente e profondamente, mezzo perso tra il sonno e la veglia. 

Avrebbe voluto dirgli quanto lo amava, ma forse poteva aspettare fino alla mattina dopo.

 

-

 

La mattina dopo ovviamente non ci fu tempo per niente. 

Greg si alzò di scatto, imprecando e correndo di qua e di là alla ricerca dei vestiti sparsi ovunque, delle scarpe - che non aveva - e del telefono, che era rimasto al distretto la sera prima. 

Mark fu costretto a sua volta a trascinarsi fuori dal letto e infilarsi qualcosa addosso, perché Greg non aveva neanche la patente e non sarebbe mai arrivato in tempo in ufficio per recuperare una sembianza di ordine e efficienza.

Mark si sarebbe sentito in colpa, ma era troppo presto e nessuno dei due aveva avuto il tempo di lavarsi la faccia o bere un caffè e onestamente non si sentiva molto colpevole di aver sedotto il suo legittimo sposo. 

Anche se era così presto ed era appena sveglio il solo pensiero delle attività del giorno prima gli dava un piacevole fremito. 

“... mi faranno a pezzi perché non ho finito di trovare quei conti…” borbottò Greg mentre Mark svoltava di fronte al distretto e parcheggiava con molta meno enfasi del suo ultimo parcheggio. 

Mark non seppe cosa rispondere. Greg non sembrava contrariato quanto piuttosto rassegnato a ricevere una lavata di capo. 

“Mi dispiace,” disse, mentre lo accompagnava all’interno del distretto. 

Greg si fermò di scatto e si voltò, afferrando Mark prima che questi potesse travolgerlo. 

“Bimbo, non c’è niente di cui devi dispiacerti. È stato magnifico. È bellissimo quando sei spontaneo. Ok? E in quanto all’ufficio, beh, mi hanno chiesto dei controlli per cui sarebbe servito un mese e due persone. Ho fatto quello che ho potuto.”

Mark si permise un po’ di sollievo. “Sicuro?”

Greg sorrise e annuì, poi cercò di sopprimere un terribile sbadiglio. 

“Fammi rimettere le scarpe e poi ti porto a bere un caffè e a prendere la prima di decine di ciambelle. Se arriva Ron per favore digli-”

“-cosa, Metcalf?” 

Ah. Ron. Il panzone scozzese che non sapeva cosa fosse il politicamente corretto.

Mark pensò istintivamente di fare un passo indietro, di staccarsi da Greg e non mostrare atteggiamenti troppo intimi. 

Ma Ron ignorò la cosa e comunque Greg era troppo concentrato su un altro fatto - Ron non era arrivato dalla porta principale, ma era uscito direttamente dal suo ufficio.

“... è tutto a posto, pivello, mentre tu ti divertivi io ho finito con i controlli. Vatti a rendere decente e portami un caffè doppio macchiato e tre ciambelle. Oh e la prossima volta, mi aspetto che tuo marito rispetti l’anzianità di servizio e porti del risotto anche per noi vecchi.”

Mark lo fissò per qualche secondo, inebetito come Greg, che si grattava la zucca con la stessa espressione intelligente di uno scimpanzé assonnato. 

Poi non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere di gusto. Non sarebbe arrivato al punto di abbracciare Ron per ringraziarlo, ma poteva senza dubbio cucinare ancora del risotto. 

E magari passare a portarlo a Greg, se questi avesse lavorato tardi un’altra volta. 

Greg ridacchiò a sua volta, ringraziò Ron a profusione - “non ringraziarmi, ragazzo, portami il caffè e le ciambelle” - poi afferrò Mark per la vita e, sempre ridendo, se lo portò a bere quel caffè tanto desiderato. 

Tutto sommato era finita bene. 

Mark poteva essere fiero di se stesso.

-

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [no I in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097224) by [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile)




End file.
